


Soul Soothing

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS didn't want to lose Nine so fast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Soothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



She remembered the kiss, and vaguely felt the flow of time and events all around her, but there was a distance to it now. She looked at her Doctor, saw the pain he was in, and though he did not want her to touch him, she could not let him suffer. He had saved her, even as the TARDIS had let her save everyone.

Rose Tyler knew very little in the way of impulse control to begin with, and the Doctor had not done much to break that habit. She was at his side, helping him down to the floor beside the TARDIS console, reaching out to the touch of the TARDIS still within her. With her hand on him, and the other instinctively going to the base of the console, the three of them became a circuit, countering the damage in each one of them, by shunting and spreading the energy burning through them equally to the amount they each could take. The TARDIS knew the signs of her Doctor, but he was too new to her. Careful manipulation of the energies, guided by her use of Rose's hands to stroke the affected regions, reversed the worst of the damage, halting the beginning of the regeneration.

The TARDIS would keep this Doctor as he was, and knew she had irrevocably changed his Companion by using her as she had. That would be fine; her Doctor needed a Companion, and this one...as well as one she could sense beyond the confines of her shell...would be there for a long while to help him continue to heal from the death of their planet.


End file.
